AJ Weston
|last seen= |appearances = 10 episodes (see below) |portrayed by = Henry Rollins }} AJ Weston is a high-ranking member of the Aryan Brotherhood on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Henry Rollins, AJ makes his debut on the episode in the series' second season. A lieutenant and right-hand man of Ethan Zobelle, leader of the League of American Nationalists, AJ is an extremely violent ex-convict and ardent white supremacist, albeit also being a loving single father of two young sons, Cliff and Duke. He served as one of the two primary antagonists in Season 2 (the other being Ethan Zobelle), and meets his demise on the episode in the same season. Biography Background Season 2 Weston and Zobelle arrive in Charming to meet with Jacob Hale Jr., a local businessman who wants to drive out the local motorcycle gang, the Sons of Anarchy. To get a foothold in the town, Weston meets with Ernest Darby, the leader of a local neo-Nazi gang called the Nordics. Though he is disgusted by Darby’s hiring of nonwhite workers, he gives him money to spread their meth and prostitution business into Charming. Zobelle and Weston visit with SAMCRO to threaten the club’s President, Clay Morrow. When he proves impossible to intimidate, Polly Zobelle, Weston and two other Aryans wearing rubber masks kidnap his wife, Gemma Teller Morrow, and chain her to a fence. The AB members beat her, and gang rape her. Weston tells her to deliver a message to Clay to stop selling guns to “niggers and wetbacks,” or they would find her and do it again. Weston later spies on a gun deal between SAMCRO and the One-Niners, taking pictures as evidence. He spies on SAMCRO at the hospital and comes to the conclusion that Gemma is keeping the rape a secret. Later he subtly reveals his identity to Gemma by taunting her on the street. Secretly followed by Gemma, he meets with several Aryans at a construction site. Afterwards, he receives a call from his son, which unknowingly saves his life when Gemma can’t go through with pulling the trigger. On Zobelle’s orders, Weston makes contact with an AB shot caller inside Stockton State Prison to organize an attack on incarcerated SAMCRO member Otto Delaney. Zobelle and Weston visit Deputy Chief David Hale, attempting to make a partnership. Weston provides him with two discs: one has evidence of SAMCRO member Opie Winston blowing up the Nordics’ meth lab, and another has Hale receiving what looks like a bribe from Darby. Weston later picks up Polly, who is being chased by Gemma, and takes her to her father, confirming that their plan involving Polly leaving an explosive-rigged van, is in place. Shortly afterwards, Weston and two other Aryans provoke SAMCRO into a fight when Weston pushes over Jax Teller’s bike. They are arrested but quickly released. Weston and Zobelle meet with Cameron Hayes, SAMCRO’s Irish gun supplier, and convince him to sell guns to them instead. Meanwhile, SAMCRO breaks into his house, frightening his children and stealing his laptop. They hack into his computer and find out about a meeting at the Morada Christian Center. When they attack the supposed AB recruitment rally, which is actually a Christian family dinner, Weston fires off a gun to cause a panic and make the Sons look even worse. Weston picks up a delivery of guns from the Irish, but he is attacked by SAMCRO and nearly robbed. He is saved when fellow AB member Ule arrives with backup and forces the Sons to flee. Ule is openly insubordinate, telling Weston to return to the cigar shop and that he is taking over the delivery. Unbeknownst to Weston, Zobelle and Ule betray him by delivering the guns to the Mayans Motorcycle Club, a Hispanic gang. Weston and Zobelle give up the addresses of the Nordics’ meth lab and brothel to Hale. Afterwards, Weston, Ule, and several other Aryans go with Darby to burn down SAMCRO’s porn studio, Cara Cara. They officially break ties with the Nordics, knocking out Darby and leaving him to die in the fire. However, Chuck Marstein witnesses the arson and hears Weston’s name. By this point, Ule has effectively supplanted Weston as Zobelle’s lieutenant, and, behind Weston’s back, the two have begun dealing heroin with the Mayans. SAMCRO informs Weston of this, enraging him. He shuts down the heroin distribution center, killing two Hispanic cookers and shooting Ule in the head. Weston confronts Zobelle at gunpoint, effectively severing the AB’s ties to L.O.A.N., but leaves immediately after receiving a phone call from his son, Cliff. He arrives just in time to see his kids being taken away by child protective services after being alerted by SAMCRO. Enraged, Weston challenges Jax Teller to a ten-on-ten brawl to the death in the woods. He attempts to break the rules by showing up with twenty armed Aryans, but is quickly checked by Jax’s reinforcements - the One-Niners and the Lin Triad. They then start the fistfight they had agreed upon, with Weston directly engaging Jax Teller and brutally holding his own. The melee is broken up by Hale, who arrests Weston for arson. Zobelle and Polly are arrested for heroin possession and placed in a cell next to Weston. Because the arson witness is unreliable, Weston is released, but not before Chief Wayne Unser informs him that Zobelle is an FBI informant. Weston calls Polly and tells her that her father is a dead man. Weston is allowed to go on a supervised visit with Duke (Cliff is in psychiatric evaluation), and takes him to a tattoo parlor. The tattoo artist, Irish Freddy, who is in league with SAMCRO and is visibly offended by Weston’s “I Kill Niggers” tattoo, “accidentally” stabs him with the needle and tells him to wash it off in the bathroom. He does, and walks directly into an ambush. Weston’s main priority is keeping his son safe, and is allowed to give him some final words. Weston tells him to never talk to the cops and sends him away, willing to allow himself to be killed if his son never sees his corpse. Jax Teller nods in agreement and AJ Weston calmly sits on a toilet, bowing his head. Jax shoots him six times with a silenced pistol, killing him. Murders Committed *2 unnamed heroin cookers - Shot twice in the abdomen. ("The Culling") *Ule - Shot in the head. ("The Culling") Family Tree Gallery Images Trading Cards Autograph Cards Card-A21 S1-3.jpg|A21_S1-3 - Henry Rollins as AJ Weston Appearances Category:Characters Category:L.O.A.N. Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Aryan Brotherhood Category:Killed by Jax Teller Category:Killers Category:Deceased